1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to wireless communications, for example, cellular communications.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of wireless communications is rapidly growing. Wireless communications devices such as cellular phones and wireless personal digital assistants (xe2x80x9cPDAxe2x80x9d) are ubiquitous in today""s culture. These devices transmit and/or receive audio and/or data wirelessly. For example, cellular phones may transmit and receive audio, text messaging, and may even allow access to the Internet. PDAs typically transmit and/or receive electronic mail (xe2x80x9ce-mailxe2x80x9d) and may provide access to the Worldwide Web (xe2x80x9cWWWxe2x80x9d). These wireless communications devices are typically handheld battery powered devices which a user operates using keyed entries, stylus strokes, and/or voice activation by way of a user interface (xe2x80x9cUIxe2x80x9d).
Many wireless communications devices also include a display for displaying information and/or a command menu which forms part of the UI. Wireless communications devices also typically include an antenna, a transceiver or a transmitter and receiver, and a processor such as a microprocessor, application specific integrated circuit (xe2x80x9cASICxe2x80x9d) and/or digital signal processor (xe2x80x9cDSPxe2x80x9d) for controlling operation.
The wireless communications devices rely on wireless communications service providers for providing subscribed services. The wireless communications service providers operate wireless communications service provider systems that provide for registration, authentication, location updating, handovers, and call routing. The wireless communications service provider systems typically employ a Home Location Register (xe2x80x9cHLRxe2x80x9d) and a Visitor Location Register (xe2x80x9cVLRxe2x80x9d) to provide call routing and roaming. The HLR contains all of the administrative information for each subscriber registered with the wireless communications service provider, along with current location information for a wireless communications device currently associated with the subscriber. The VLR contains selected administrative information from the HLR which is required for call control and for providing subscribed services for each wireless communications device currently within a geographical area service by the VLR.
Many wireless communications devices include computer-readable media commonly referred to as a subscriber identity module (xe2x80x9cSIMxe2x80x9d) that contains subscriber related data or information. While the SIM typically takes the form of a physically removable device such as a xe2x80x9csmartcardxe2x80x9d or similar article, in certain embodiments the SIM may be permanently fixed in the wireless communications device. The SIM typically includes a microchip having a microprocessor and persistent memory such as erasable programmable read-only memory (xe2x80x9cEPROMxe2x80x9d). In addition to other information, the SIM may store one or more identifiers that uniquely identify a subscriber. Thus, a wireless communications device may be associated or configured with a subscriber""s specific identity and related information by physically placing the appropriate SIM into a SIM slot of the wireless communication device.
While other wireless protocols exist (i.e., TDMA, CDMA), one of the most popular of the numerous wireless protocols is the European Global System for Mobile Communications (xe2x80x9cGSMxe2x80x9d) standard. Under GSM, the SIM stores an identifier commonly known as an International Mobile Subscriber Identity (xe2x80x9cIMSIxe2x80x9d). The IMSI is hardcoded in the SIM and is protected against change or tampering. The HLR logically relates the IMSI to the telephone number (i.e., Mobile Subscriber ISDN) associated with the subscriber, as well as relating the IMSI to the services subscribed to by the subscriber. Also under GSM, the SIM stores a second identifier in the form of a secret key for subscriber authentication and/or communications encryption, as discussed below. The SIM may be protected against unauthorized use by way of a password and/or personal identity number.
Under GSM, a separate identifier, commonly known as an International Mobile Equipment Identity (xe2x80x9cIMEIxe2x80x9d), is hardwired or hardcoded into the wireless communications device, and is used to uniquely identify the wireless communications device. The IMSI and IMEI are independent, providing personal mobility by allowing a subscriber to use a SIM in a variety of different wireless communications devices at different times.
In use, the wireless communications service provider authenticates the subscriber at a start of each call, and also authenticates the subscriber at intervals during the call. The wireless communications service provider system typically relies on the Signaling System Number 7 (xe2x80x9cSS7xe2x80x9d) for signaling between the various functional entities, such as challenging the wireless communications device with a request for authorization. As discussed above, each subscriber is assigned an IMSI and a secret key. One copy of the secret key resides on the SIM and another copy of the secret key resides with the wireless communications service provider in an Authentication Center (xe2x80x9cAuCxe2x80x9d). During authentication, the AuC challenges the wireless communications device by generating and transmitting a random number to the wireless communications device as part of an authentication request. The AuC and the wireless communications device each generate a respective response, commonly referred to as a xe2x80x9csigned responsexe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cSRESxe2x80x9d) based on the secret key and random number using a ciphering algorithm, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cA3xe2x80x9d. The wireless communications device transmits the SRES back to the AuC, which authenticates the subscriber if the SRES generated by the wireless communications device matches the SRES generated by the AuC. The wireless communications device and AuC may also generate a ciphering key for encrypting communications based on the random number and secret key using a second ciphering algorithm, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cA8xe2x80x9d.
The wireless communications service provider also verifies a status of the wireless communications device, for example, at a start of each call. The wireless communications service provider maintains an Equipment Identity Register (EIR) which stores a list of all IMEIs on the service provider""s network and a status for each corresponding wireless communications device. Typically, the EIR will employ three levels of status, a xe2x80x9cwhite-listxe2x80x9d status indicating that the wireless communications device is approved to be connected, a xe2x80x9cgray-listxe2x80x9d status indicating that the wireless communications device may be connected but that problems may exist, and a xe2x80x9cblack-listxe2x80x9d status indicating that the wireless communications device may not be connected due to a problem, for example, where the device has been reported stolen or is not of an approved type for use with the wireless communications service provider system.
The SIM may also store additional subscriber related information such as subscriber configuration or customization information, for custom configuring the wireless communications device to the subscriber""s specific requirements or preferences. For example, the subscriber configuration information may identify a home service area, a list of frequently called numbers, voice recognition samples, a list of most recent calls received and/or placed by the subscriber, a notification setting (e.g., ring or vibrate), a list of short messages, etc.
Thus, wireless communication devices typically utilizes subscriber identification information such as an IMSI and/or secret key, as well as subscriber configuration information. The subscriber identification information is hardwired into a chip or card in order to prevent tampering, while the subscriber configuration information is typically soft coded to allow updating. While the SIM may be replaceable in some wireless communications devices, replacement typically requires the wireless communications device and the replacement SIM to be in the same physical location.
Wireless communications systems and devices may require testing to assure performance. One method of testing is to physically transit portions of the area covered by the wireless communications system while operating a wireless communications device. Another approach suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,875,398 and 6,230,006 and employs remotely operated test platforms which are pre-positioned at a variety of locations in the wireless communications coverage area. The remote test platforms typically include two or more wireless communications devices which may be controlled by a local or central controller to place and receive calls in selected coverage areas.
Remote testing may be limited by the subscriber identification information and/or subscriber configuration information stored in the wireless communications devices at the remote test platforms. Updating this information would typically require a visit by a technician. The requirement that a SIM be physically received in a SIM slot of a wireless communications device also requires the ownership of more SIMs than would be typically be desired during actual testing.
In one aspect, a system to dynamically associate wireless communications devices with subscriber identities includes a subscriber identity module bank having a number of positions for respectively receiving subscriber identity modules and a subscriber identity module server having a communications port to receive requests and configured to dynamically provide subscriber identity information from subscriber identity modules received in the respective positions, if any, to a remote wireless communications client located remotely from the subscriber identity module bank in response to the received requests.
In another aspect, a subscriber identity module server to remotely associate a client wireless communications device with subscriber identity information includes a processor, a communications port to receive requests for subscriber identity modules, the communications port coupled to the processor, and at least one computer-readable media storing instructions that cause the processor to cause subscriber identity information from the requested subscriber identity module to be provided to the client wireless communications device in response to the request, where the client wireless communications device is remote from the subscriber identity module server.
In another aspect, a subscriber identity module server to remotely associate a remote client wireless communications device with subscriber identity information includes a processor, a communications port to receive requests for a subscriber identity module, the communications port coupled to the processor, and at least one computer-readable media storing instructions that cause the processor to determine whether the subscriber identity module server has access to the requested subscriber identity module and to cause a set of subscriber identity information from the requested subscriber identity module to be provided to the client wireless communications device if has subscriber identity module server has access to the requested subscriber identity module.
In another aspect, a subscriber identity module librarian to track subscriber identity modules for use in remotely associating wireless communications devices with subscriber identity information includes a processor, a communications port to receive requests for subscriber identity module address information, the communications port coupled to the processor, and at least one computer-readable media storing a set of address information for each of a number of subscriber identity modules in a respective position of each at least one subscriber identity module banks remotely located from the subscriber identity module librarian, the computer-readable media storing computer-readable instructions that cause the processor to provide subscriber identity module address information in response to a request received at the communications port.
In yet another aspect, accounting system to track usage of a plurality of subscriber identity modules includes a processor, at least one communications port coupled to each of a number of subscriber identity module servers to receive subscriber module request information, and at least one computer-readable media having instructions that cause the processor to track usage of the subscriber identity modules by: monitoring usage of the subscriber identity modules by at least one of a number of tracking entities.
In yet another aspect, a system to remotely operate wireless telecommunications devices includes a first subscriber identity module bank having a number of positions for receiving a number of subscriber identity modules and a first subscriber identity module server associated with the first subscriber identity module bank and responsive to requests to provide subscriber identity information from the subscriber identity modules, if any, received at the positions of the associated subscriber identity module bank.
In yet another aspect, system to remotely operate wireless telecommunications devices includes a first subscriber identity module bank having a number of positions for receiving a number of subscriber identity modules, a first subscriber identity module server associated with the first subscriber identity module bank and responsive to requests to provide subscriber identity information from the subscriber identity modules, if any, received at the positions of the associated subscriber identity module bank, and a subscriber identity module librarian having a data structure that defines a set of relationships between a number of subscriber identity modules identifiers corresponding to respective subscriber identity modules, if any, and a network location of the respective subscriber identity module in a network.
In even another aspect, a system to remotely operate wireless telecommunications devices includes a first subscriber identity module bank having a number of positions for receiving a number of subscriber identity modules, a first subscriber identity module server associated with the first subscriber identity module bank and responsive to requests to provide subscriber identity information from the subscriber identity modules, if any, received at the positions of the associated subscriber identity module bank, and a controller having a processor programmed to remotely control operation of a number of remote wireless communications clients at respective remote locations with respect to the controller, by transmitting commands over a communications channel to the remote wireless communications clients where at least one of the commands includes a subscriber identity module identifier.
In even another aspect, a system to remotely operate wireless telecommunications devices includes a first subscriber identity module bank having a number of positions for receiving a number of subscriber identity modules, a first subscriber identity module server associated with the first subscriber identity module bank and responsive to requests to provide subscriber identity information from the subscriber identity modules, if any, received at the positions of the associated first subscriber identity module bank, a second subscriber identity module bank having a number of positions for receiving a number of subscriber identity modules, and a second subscriber identity module server associated with the second subscriber identity module bank and responsive to requests to provide subscriber identity information from the subscriber identity modules, if any, received at the positions of the associated second subscriber identity module bank, wherein each of the first and the second subscriber identity servers include a respective computer-readable media storing computer accessible address information for subscriber identity modules received in each of the first and the second subscriber identity module banks.
In yet even another aspect, a method of remotely associating a wireless communications device with subscriber identities includes receiving a first request, determining a first subscriber identity module capable of providing a first set of subscriber identity information corresponding to the first request, and automatically providing the first set of subscriber identity information from the first subscriber identity module to the wireless communications device over a communications path where the wireless communications device is remote from the first subscriber identity module.
In a further aspect, a method to remotely associate a remote client wireless communications device with subscriber identity information includes receiving a request for a subscriber identity module at a first subscriber identity module server, determining whether the first subscriber identity module server has access to the requested subscriber identity module, and causing a set of subscriber identity information from the requested subscriber identity module to be provided to the client wireless communications device if the subscriber identity module server has access to the requested subscriber identity module.
In a further aspect, a method of remotely associating wireless communications client with subscriber identities includes receiving a first request from a wireless communications client, determining whether the received first request includes a sufficient indication of authorization, and automatically providing a first set of subscriber identity information from a first subscriber identity module corresponding to the first request to the requesting wireless communications client over a communications path if the received first request includes a sufficient indication of authorization where the wireless communications device is remote from the first subscriber identity module, and denying access to the first set of subscriber identity information from the first subscriber identity module to the requesting wireless communications client if the received first request does not include a sufficient indication of authorization.
In a further aspect, a method to remotely associate a remote wireless communications client with subscriber identity information includes receiving a set of subscriber identity information from the remotely located subscriber identity module in response to a requests for a subscriber identity module and operating the wireless communications device using the received subscriber identity information.
In yet a further aspect, a method of tracking subscriber identity modules for use in remotely associating wireless communications devices with subscriber identities includes storing a respective set of address information for each of a number of subscriber identity modules, receiving a request for subscriber identity module address information, and providing the set of subscriber identity module address information in response to the received request.
In yet a further aspect, a method of tracking subscriber identity modules for use in remotely associating wireless communications devices with subscriber identities includes receiving a subscriber identity module request, determining if the requested subscriber identity module is available in at least one of a number of associated subscriber identity module banks, and requesting address information for the requested subscriber identity module from a remote subscriber identity module librarian if the requested subscriber identity module is not available in at least one of the number of associated subscriber identity module banks.
In still a further aspect, a method of accounting in a wireless communications system includes receiving subscriber identity module usage information from each of a number of subscriber identity module servers and for each of a number of tracking entities, monitoring the usage of each of a number of subscriber identity modules based on the received subscriber identity module usage information.
In still a further aspect, a method to remotely operate wireless telecommunications devices includes receiving a request for at least one of a number of subscriber identity modules and responding to the request by providing subscriber identity information from the requested one of the subscriber identity modules to an at least first wireless telecommunications device of a first remote wireless communications client.
In yet still a further aspect, a method to remotely operate wireless telecommunications devices includes transmitting commands over a communications channel to a remote wireless communications client having at east one wireless communications device where at least one of the commands includes a subscriber identity module identifier corresponding to a subscriber identity module providing subscriber identity information for use in operating the wireless communications device and receiving results from the remote wireless communications client in response to execution of the commands.
In an additional aspect, a method of allocating access to subscriber identity information includes providing remote access by a tracking entity to a plurality of subscriber identity modules over a communications channel, each of the subscriber identity modules capable of providing a respective set of subscriber identity information and automatically tracking usage of the subscriber identity modules by the tracking entity.
In yet an additional aspect, a method of operating a subscriber identity module server includes receiving a request at a first subscriber identity module server for a first subscriber identity module, providing subscriber identity information from the first subscriber identity module to a remote client communications device if the requested first subscriber identity module is accessible by the first subscriber identity module server and providing a computer routable address to the remote client communications device if the requested first subscriber identity module not accessible by the first subscriber identity module server and is accessible by a second subscriber identity module server for which the first subscriber identity module server stores address information.
In yet a further additional aspect, a method of remotely associating a wireless communications device with subscriber identities includes receiving a first request for a subscriber identity, determining a first subscriber identity module corresponding to the subscriber identity of the first request, and exclusively allocating the determined first subscriber identity module to a wireless communications device.
In even a further aspect, a remote access system to remotely access wireless communications devices includes a wireless communications device rack having a number of positions for respectively receiving proxy wireless communications devices, and a wireless device server having a communications port to receive a request for remote access to a proxy wireless communications device and configured to provide a communications link with at least one of the proxy wireless communications devices received in the respective positions of the wireless communications rack, if any, to a controlling wireless communications device located remotely from the wireless communications rack in response to the received request for remote access to a proxy wireless communications device.
In still even a further aspect, a method of providing remote access to proxy wireless communications devices by controlling wireless communications devices includes receiving a first request for remote access to a proxy wireless communications device, determining a first proxy wireless communications device corresponding to the first request for remote access to the proxy wireless communications device, and automatically linking the first proxy wireless communications device to a first controlling wireless communications device over a communications path where the first controlling wireless communications device is remote from the first proxy wireless communications device in response to the first request for remote access to a proxy wireless communications device.